Percy's Freaky Friday
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Percy Weasley wakes up the night after having a huge fight with his boyfriend Oliver Wood to find a big surprise. He and Oliver have switched bodies over night. What will happen to them before they switch back? Written to Marauder Map Madness on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. This story was written for Marauder Map Madness on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My prompts were 205. International Magical Trading Standards Body: (Trope) Body-Swap, and 214. British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters: (Occupation) Professional Quidditch Player. This is a little riff I did of Freak Friday. So without further ado I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of Percy's Freaky Friday.**

Percy Weasley stretched as he woke up from a practically sleepless night. He'd had an argument with his boyfriend Oliver Wood the other night while they were out on a date. It had started over the most stupidest of things. Oliver had shown up late and didn't bother to even owl him that he'd be late. This had boiled Percy's blood. He'd reminded Oliver earlier that day that they were going out why couldn't he just remember something that simple.

Throwing his feet over the side of the bed he should have realized that something was far off but he was too busy being upset again with Oliver over last night. If he'd been paying attention he'd have realized that he'd grown a few inches which is odd in because he stopped growing when he was sixteen years old. But he didn't notice this.

"Stupid jerk," Percy mumbled back at the bed where he knew his sleeping boyfriend still lay.

Oliver mumbled something in his sleep about coming back to bed but Percy was being stubborn now. He should have noticed that voice didn't sound like Oliver's voice. Yet again he didn't notice that anything was off and continued to shamble into the bathroom and run himself a nice hot bath. Usually he'd try to wake Oliver up and see if he wanted to join him but he wasn't feeling like it today.

"Babe," Percy heard Oliver call from the other room, "you awake?"

"Yeah," Percy called back. "I'm getting a bath." Sighing a bit in relief that Oliver didn't ask to join him Percy was about to slip into the bath he'd just drawn when everything went strange. Hearing Oliver scream Percy raced out of the room muttering, "It's just spider, you big baby. Who ever heard of a Quidditch player afraid of a..."

It was then that Percy realized how off his day was about to become because standing right in front of him was him. But it couldn't be him. Right? Percy studied his doppelganger circling the man how was wearing his face. Where was Oliver? What had this man done with his boyfriend?

"Who are you?" Percy hissed. "What did you do with Oliver?"

"Perce," Oliver's voice came out of his Percy's mouth, "I am Oliver."

Percy watched as his body double who happened to be his boyfriend's hands started shaking. "How is that even possible?" he asked Oliver raising an eyebrow. He walked over to the mirror and saw not himself looking back but Oliver's face. "How is this even possible?" he whispered to himself as ran his hands over his, no, Oliver's body. "Maybe this is just a dream," he suggested to Oliver.

"Why would anyone dream this?" asked Oliver. 'His' eyebrows furrowed and then 'his' eyes widened. "This is not a good time for this to be happening. Why today of all days?"

"What's today?" Percy asked feeling quite odd being in his boyfriend's body.

"Puddlemore's got a game against Ireland." Oliver sighed in defeat not knowing what else to do. "You're going to have to go as me and pray to God that the original Keeper doesn't get hurt."

"I can't play Quidditch well enough when it's just my family," Percy practically cried. "How am I going to pull off being a Professional Quidditch Player, Oliver?"

"You'll do fine. You might want to get dressed instead of taking that bath though. You have to be at stadium before noon. We usually practice before the game." Oliver chuckled at this.

Percy rolled 'his' eyes. He didn't find a thing funny in this situation and he was pretty sure he was going to get himself killed. Dressing quickly he raced out the door. Even if he was Oliver now he was still going to be on time. He wasn't going to mess with that part of his personality.

Apparating to the Puddlemore United Stadium he was met at the door of the locker room by the coach of the team. The smiled upon seeing him, no, Oliver at the door. He motioned Percy over to him.

"Wood, your playing today," the coach told him. "Jarwalski broke his wrist last night doin keg stand. This is your big break kid don't make me regret this."

"I won't coach," Percy tried to make his voice not sound as nervous as he felt. It couldn't be that hard to do Oliver's job. Right? He just had to stop the Quaffle from going into the goal post. That had to be easiest part of the game.

The practice session hadn't prepared him for the real game. Percy was getting more and more frustrated by the minute as each goal went past him. Oliver made this look far to easy then it actually was.

"What are you doing, Wood?" he could hear the coach yelling and cursing up a storm. "It's he hasn't even played the game before." The coach looked like he was going to tear his hair out.

Percy felt really bad for the man. He wanted to tell the coach that he wasn't really Oliver but how would he explain that. He didn't even know what was going on right besides his poor Quidditch skills coming out. Missing stopping yet another goal he was glad to see that Puddlemore's Seeker had caught the Snitch. Thank God, he thought as flew to the ground.

"What's your problem, Wood?" asked Jarwalski. "You're a far better player than that. Are problems at home with your boyfriend? I know that when I'm having problems at home they make it hard to concentrate while at work."

"That's it," Percy told him trying to walk away.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not now. I've got to get home to check on Oliver." Percy raced off the Quidditch Pitch leaving behind a very confused Keeper. Picking up the pay phone outside the locker room he dialed home hoping that maybe Oliver had some answers.

 **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Percy's Freaky Friday.**


End file.
